<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miso Paste by Lucicelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532522">Miso Paste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo'>Lucicelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chef AU, Crush, Getting Together, M/M, Misaki is done with these damn Usamis, Parties, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chef Takahashi Misaki loved his job. He enjoyed seeing the beaming realization on people's faces when they ate his food. After the Usami family hired their services, he gained the attention of the young Usami generation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miso Paste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Talk of old BL diverged into shipping which got me and myosotis to create a ton of Haruhiko x Misaki AUs. I picked the chef!Misaki one for giggles.</p><p>-Lucicelo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Takahashi Misaki tightened his bandana around his head to keep any stray hairs at bay. As he watched as his team scramble to prepare for the Usami Corporation's gala, he kept his nervousness well hidden. After years in the kitchen, he pushed through the anxiety and adrenaline of preparing the dishes.</p><p>The owner, Miyagi, continued to tease him over his old spazzy reactions in the kitchen. Anytime Miyagi drank with the staff after hours, he reminisced of the old days. Misaki became a target whenever he walked into his line of sight. Of course, Misaki amused him, until he brought up the Takatsuki heir who didn't get the hint to leave the man alone.</p><p>Miyagi shut up for the night, but resumed on another day.</p><p>In a way, Miyagi's teasing was correct. Misaki hated to admit that he <em>still</em> shivered underneath his chef's jacket. His old habit of fiddling with his jacket sleeves followed him to his current position. He couldn't help it. After the previous chef left to open his own restaurant, he needed to prove himself. The staff relied on him to lead them to create amazing dishes.</p><p>Every time their restaurant, <em>Siren, </em>received a job with a rich company, Misaki overthought the menu and hunted for the best ingredients. Even small events received his special brand of over planning. Misaki wanted <em>Siren</em> to keep on receiving positive reviews.</p><p>Misaki clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of his staff. "May I have your attention, please?!"</p><p>He waited until all the cooks looked toward him before he began. "I understand that tonight is going to be a big night for us all. But, remember we served the Kamijou Corporation and passed their <em>CEO's</em> taste buds. We will be great tonight!"</p><p>The tension in the kitchen broke as cheers passed throughout then room.</p><p>"Now! Let's begin!" Misaki yelled before everyone began preparing portions of the dinner. He joined the fray not a moment later as he inspected the taste and texture of the appetizers.</p><hr/><p>Misaki straightened up as he made his way to the family hosting the party. He ignored the calculating stares from different high powered individuals as he kept his body relaxed. Despite the fact Miyagi's restaurant earned three Michelin stars, people nitpicked <em>every</em> single aspect of their dishes.</p><p>Usami Fuyuhiko's personal assistant, Maeda Kana, informed him of the proper table before she left the kitchen to handle other business. This way, he didn't fumble around looking for Usami Fuyuhiko. Good thing he did his research and found a photo of the host of the gala.</p><p>As he got closer to the host's table, he saw Usami Fuyuhiko chatting with the other well dressed people at the table. The man noticed him almost immediately and the smile stayed on his face.</p><p>Misaki stopped before the table before he bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Chef Takahashi Misaki."</p><p>Fuyuhiko got up from his seat with a beaming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." After he bowed, he shook hands with Misaki. <em>"Siren</em> never disappoints! Chef Miyagi assured me that you were an excellent replacement for Chef Ijuuin. I'm happy to declare that this is the case."</p><p>Misaki stammered out. "T-Thank you, sir. Ijuuin senpai made sure I learned every single detail under his tutelage."</p><p>On Ijuuin's last day as the head chef, Ijuuin typed in his number into Misaki's phone. Giving him the usual refreshing smile, he told Misaki to call him or text at anytime. Misaki held back on bothering the man whenever he grew nervous for a crying session. Ijuuin comforted Misaki more than enough times when he was a simple line cook.</p><p>Fuyuhiko chortled. "And it shows!"</p><p>Misaki tried not to take Usami Fuyuhiko's implied words to heart. During his first year as head chef, many people commented about the sudden change of the chef but with less tact. They wanted <em>Ijuuin,</em> not him. He almost resigned his position when Ijuuin started sending him encouraging texts. He never failed to send him kind words before the dinner rush started.</p><p>Without Ijuuin, Miyagi, and his coworkers, Misaki knew he couldn't have succeeded.</p><p>One of the men sitting at the table, a dark haired man with glasses, began speaking. "Chef Takahashi?"</p><p>Misaki turned to him. "Yes?"</p><p>"I enjoyed the subtle taste of the miso used to marinate the beef. A pleasant touch. The seasoning on the vegetables wasn't overpowering to the palate. The crème brule was decadent, but light at the same time."</p><p>Misaki's face flushed. "Thank you, sir. My staff worked together to make sure every single plate came out to standard. I will make sure to inform them of your compliments."</p><p>Before the man said anything else, Fuyuhiko introduced them. "This is my oldest son, Usami Haruhiko."</p><p>Misaki noted Haruhiko's annoyed frown. "A-A pleasure, Usami-san."</p><p>Haruhiko nodded his head. "Likewise."</p><p>Misaki spent another awkward minute at that table before he dismissed himself. Rushing back to the kitchen, he informed his staff of the compliments. Everyone high fived each other and took out a bottle of sake. Misaki accepted a serving as he watched everyone decompress after a stressful afternoon.</p><hr/><p>A month later, Misaki sat across from Miyagi, flabbergasted at their newest job. "The Usami's are hiring us again? For a birthday party?"</p><p>His boss, Miyagi, beamed in excitement. "Yup! I got <em>amazing </em>reviews from Usami Fuyuhiko that his gala was a success! They were impressed over the mini creme brulee dishes you caramalized at the tables. Also, the choice in fresh fruit in case someome preffered an alternative dessert was nice forethought."</p><p>Misaki rubbed the back of his neck and hunched his shoulders. "Wow...when the oldest son said he liked my cooking, I didn't think the rest of them thought the same. Then again, Usami Fuyuhiko complimented <em>Siren</em> and said I didn't ruin the restaurant after senpai left."</p><p>"Now, now, I'm sure he didn't say that in front of everyone."</p><p>"It was <em>implied."</em> Misaki huffed out. "All smiles and everything."</p><p>Miyagi reached out his arm and ruffled Misaki's hair. "That's surprising to know, Micchan. Usami-san got amazing compliments of choosing this restaurant for the gala. We're booked for months because of that party. So, you didn't do as bad as you think."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>Miyagi shuffled his papers and found the one he set aside for this meeting. "Besides, the Usami's only want you to go cook for this party.."</p><p>"<em>Me</em>?" Misaki inquired.</p><p>Miyagi wiggled his brows and leaned over his desk. "You made <em>that</em> big of an impression that they wanted you."</p><p>"Miyagi-san. <em>No."</em> Misaki deadpanned.</p><p>"Anyways, the whole shindig is small. A family gathering if you will." Miyagi brought out a paper with different notations. Usami Kaoruko is the birthday girl." Miyagi informed him. "Usami-san requested a traditional Japanese menu for this occasion."</p><p>"So...no foreign desserts?"</p><p>"The personal assistant assured me we don't need to provide dessert. Apparently, the birthday girl knows a good bakery to make her favorite cake. This leaves you less work to worry about." Miyagi reassured Misaki. "If you want someone else to tag along, all you have to do is ask."</p><p>Misaki thought about it as the menu popped into his head. If he prepared a majority of the ingredients beforehand, he wouldn't need another person in the kitchen. The intimacy of a small gathering meant less stress in cooking up multiple plates. Although, he didn't know the size of the Usami family to make that statement.</p><p>"Will my taxi be compensated?" Misaki asked. "I have to bring ingredients with me."</p><p>"Usami wants to send a chauffer." Miyagi answered.</p><p>Misaki grimaced. "Uh..<em>.why?"</em></p><p>Miyagi shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't question it. In my youth, I was sent taxis or escorted with a driver. These rich folk want to show off their wealth I guess. Besides, you'll have a ride back home when you're finished. Usami assured me that you won't have to call a taxi."</p><p>Misaki had to admit. It was nice to have someone drive him back home. Depending on the distance of the job, he ended up wasting a lot of money on a taxi. The trains tended to close whenever he finished with a job or he was dragged to drink with his coworkers.</p><p>Misaki said. "Okay. I'll take the job. When is the party?"</p><hr/><p>Misaki collapsed onto the Usami mansion's kitchen chair in relief. Slumping back on the chair, he looked up at the stained glass patterns on the ceiling. He couldn't make out the design but the kitchen lights reflected against it to bring the colors to stain the walls.</p><p>Everything in Usami manor was <em>pretty.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pretty expensive.</em>
</p><p>When he first walked through those front doors, he managed to hide his awe before embarrassing himself. Throughout his career, he visited well furbished venues for rich people, but he never stepped foot in their <em>homes.</em> Far more qualified chefs got that opportunity to show off or cook for high powered people. Ijuuin shrugged his shoulders over being in the vicinity of rich people and encouraged Misaki to not fall for the glitz and glamour.</p><p>Due to his humble beginnings, Misaki wasn't impressed at seeing obnoxious displays. He remembered his brother's old high school friend going overboard in giving his brother expensive gifts. His nii-chan accepted them with a smile, but chastised Usagi-san for being so excessive.</p><p>Honestly, he forgot what the guy looked like. The cutesy nickname stuck to him though. He found it ridiculous. The man didn't deserve to have such a kind nickname.</p><p>He managed to look around the area before the main butler, Sebastian, introduced himself. Misaki jumped from his sudden appearance and tried not to drop the box of ingredients he brought with him.</p><p>Without wasting time, the staff ushered him inside of the kitchen. The family chef was absent from the vicinity. He overhead the maids gossiping about the man's fury at being overlooked for the birthday dinner. Misaki tried not to let it get to him as he prepared the menu.</p><p>All in all, the afternoon was a success.</p><p>The birthday girl, Kaoruko, enjoyed the meal and overlooked her <em>own cake.</em> She didn't smile at him or acknowledge him. When he served her her meal, he wished her a happy birthday. She nodded her head and didn't say a word. The whole dinner went the same way.</p><p>It was when Fuyuhiko introduced them that Kaoruko was polite, but curt in her words. Their meeting didn't last long. She told a maid she wanted to open her presents and left the room. Two people, who Misaki assumed were her parents, followed suit.</p><p>Fuyuhiko laughed it off. "Sorry about her, she is more or less spoiled."</p><p>Misaki reassured him. "It's alright. No need to apologize for her."</p><p>Her attitude didn't bother Misaki. There were always women with her same attitude. He sometimes encountered judgmental customers at <em>Siren.</em> He learned to smile it away and not take it personally. The fact she ate every bite made him happy.</p><p>To Misaki's excitement, Haruhiko was in attendance.</p><p>Misaki's heart fluttered at his compliments at the end of the meal. The genuine way he delivered those words made Misaki's night. Haruhiko wasn't grandiose or even boastful in how he spoke. He spoke in an eloquent way which came along with his upbringing.</p><p>Either way, he was a good way to end the job.</p><hr/><p>At some point, Misaki got comfortable enough to prepare a pot of tea in Usami manor. At other jobs, he bought a hot can of tea at the convenience store before he went home. The warm comfort of the tea helped Misaki relax after keeping tension in his shoulders throughout his shifts. He might have to invest in a body massager or go to a professional. Miyagi boasted about a man with magic fingers who loosened him well.</p><p>He made an extra pot for the maids in case they wanted a cup. Once he started doing this, he started to bring extra desserts to leave for their night snack. These people worked hard for these rich people and they deserved a pick me up. They gushed at his thoughtful gesture when he left the manor.</p><p>Misaki denied blushing when one of the prettier maids kissed his cheek to thank him.</p><p>He wasn't used to having girls fuss over him. It didn't help that his interests were a deterrent until he rose up the ranks in the culinary world. Although, he had his own share of <em>handsome men</em> flirting with him to fill the void.</p><p>Sebastian gave him a knowing smile whenever he checked up on him in the kitchen.</p><p>Misaki stopped trying to defend himself. It only made everyone coo over his <em>shyness.</em> </p><p>As he waited for the tea to steep, Misaki rearranged the kitchen back in order. He thought he put everything back in their proper place, but he wasn't sure. All chefs were selective in how their kitchens were arranged. Misaki personally kept a clean kitchen. Other chefs he knew kept a organized mess of their pantry. </p><p>Haruhiko entered the kitchen as he was loosening his tie. "Ah, Chef Takahashi, I didn't expect to still find you here."</p><p>Misaki chuckled sheepishly. "I wanted to have tea before I left. The driver is willing to wait if I give him a container of tea as well." Going to the proper cabinet, Misaki opened it to reveal another cup from the tea set. "Did you want to join me?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><hr/><p>After attending multiple Usami family gatherings, Misaki was done with these weird rich folk. Every single time he made his appearance at the end of the dinner, he received the usual praise, but the younger Usami generation <em>glared</em> at him. The only one who gave him a semblance of respect was Usami Haruhiko. The man spoke up to compliment his cooking only for the younger brother to interrupt with a mocking laugh.</p><p>The younger brother, Usami Akihiko, seemed familiar, but Misaki didn't bother spending time thinking of him. He seemed rude and childish. The man picked off vegetables from his plate and put them on a <em>napkin</em>. He would have commented on it, but he thought someone would alert him of personal preferences.</p><p>No one thought to tell him about personalizing dishes.</p><p>It remained that way for several Saturdays. Akihiko picked off certain vegetables, but ate the rest of his food.</p><p>From the kitchen, Misaki heard Akihiko and Haruhiko's back and forth battles to know there was no love lost between them. Misaki didn't understand why Akihiko attended these dinners. He learned from the maids that Akihiko lived out of the house. Haruhiko was the one who still lived in the mansion.</p><p>The fact Akihiko kept coming back brought up the gossip mill. They didn't know why he returned to the mansion. There was always a fight by the end of the meal.</p><p>The conspiracy theories made Misaki laugh during his prep work.</p><p>Fuyuhiko looked happy to have his sons under the same roof.</p><p>On one Saturday, Usami Akihiko burst into the kitchen to announce his presence.</p><p>Still in the preparation stage, Misaki held back the urge to scream. Other clients that he cooked for would never burst into the kitchen. Many of them knocked on the door or spoke to him before he arrived. He understood that he cooked in the <em>Usami's</em> kitchen, but it didn't mean they could disturb him.</p><p>Misaki breathed through his nose and smiled. "May I help you, Usami-san?"</p><p>Akihiko waltz over and peered down at the vegetables. "I hate green peppers."</p><p>
  <em>"Eh?"</em>
</p><p>Akihiko pointed to the stack of green bell peppers that Misaki cut up for the stir fry. "I don't want those in my stir fry."</p><p>"Sure." Misaki heard worse clients who policed the ingredients.</p><p>He made sure to double check tickets when they came into the kitchen. When it came to allergies, he made sure to take special care. He didn't mind accommodating this simple request. He would have to cook Akihiko's portion in a different pan to avoid any cross contamination with green peppers.</p><p>On the counter, Misaki's phone chimed, alerting him of an oncoming message. Leaning to the side, he noticed that his sister-in-law texted him a photo. He smiled light. Either Manami or Takahiro sent him multiple pictures of his nephew and nieces. He didn't mind receiving them. After all, he visited them a few times a year or through face time.</p><p>Misaki jumped when Akihiko reached around him and snatched up his phone. Putting down the knife, he took back his phone with a glare. "What the hell?"</p><p>Akihiko peered deep into his eyes when he asked. "You know Takahiro?"</p><p>"Huh?" Misaki looked back at his phone and realized his lock screen was an old photo of his culinary school graduation. Takahiro stood beside him with tears in his eyes as Manami took the photo. His home screen was his nephew and nieces. "Of course, I do. I'm his brother."</p><p>"Oh..." Akihiko trailed off. "It's been years since we communicated. Someone else has his number and there was no other way to call him."</p><p>"Nii-chan's number changed after he left the city. Apparently, his phone company didn't extent to the countryside." Misaki finished cutting up the carrots and switched to peeling potatoes. "He sent his new number to all his friends before he left."</p><p>Akihiko grimaced. "I...might have erased voice mails during that time period. Too many people left messages and I just erased them without listening to them."</p><p>Misaki turned to Akihiko and noticed his crestfallen expression. "Did you want his number? I'm sure nii-chan will want to catch up with you. I have to warn you, he will babble about Mahiro, Shizune, and Kimiko. He loves talking about his kids."</p><p>Akihiko croaked out. "He has <em>kids?"</em></p><p>"Yup!" Misaki said. "Nii-chan and Manami-san were not careful so they are all two years apart. It made for interesting visits when I went to their home during my culinary school days." Misaki unlocked his phone and checked for his brother's number. "Do you want his number or not? I have to get back to cooking."</p><hr/><p>As Misaki made his way into the kitchen, Miyagi sing songed from his office. "Micchan~"</p><p>Misaki sighed. "On my way."</p><p>Misaki turned to the kitchen staff, all of them had mischievous smiles on their faces. Ever since he became the <em>Usami's cook,</em> the kitchen staff congratulated him on marrying <em>rich.</em> The young women gave him tips in glossing his lips and dabbing a bit of makeup to accentuate his <em>handsome</em> features.</p><p>He ignored their comments.</p><p>He would get his revenge when one of them became a sort of personal chef of a rich person. Many of his cooks were good enough to lead a team when <em>Siren </em>was hired for an event. Someone will catch someone's eye and <em>then</em> he will <em>laugh</em> at them.</p><p>Walking into Miyagi's office, he shut the door behind him before he sat down. "Usami?"</p><p>"Usami~ They hired you again for Saturday! You might as well become their personal chef, Micchan." Miyagi winked. "I'll miss you when they manage to snag you into their home."</p><p>Misaki denied it. <em>"Nope.</em> Not for all the money in the world. I like it here."</p><p>"They keep hiring you to come to their mansion <em>every</em> single <em>Saturday.</em> Their butler, Sebastian, always sounds so amused when he calls me. The personal assistant grew tired of using her time to call us, so Sebastian does it now."</p><p>Misaki let out a groan. "Miyagi-san, please, these rich people have their own chef! The guy glares at me whenever I make my way into the kitchen. Besides," He rubbed his arms at the thought of those Usami's stares. "Some of the Usami's are being weird."</p><p>Miyagi's amusement left his face at the <em>indication</em> of harassment. "<em>Excuse me?</em> Are they bothering you, Micchan?"</p><p>Misaki shook his head. "Nothing like that. I'm not cute enough for such things. The oldest son, Haruhiko, is a gentleman, he never fails to find something nice about my dishes. The youngest son, Akihiko, apparently knows my brother and bothers me for information about him. Kaoruko, whose party I cooked for, tries to get in my way in the kitchen to <em>help.</em> One male cousin, who I don't know the name of, glares at me while he pries her out of the kitchen."</p><p>Miyagi furrowed his brows and rubbed his stubbled chin. "Strange. They're not being handsy or trying to ask for<em>...certain</em> favors. Are they?"</p><p>Misaki's face went bright red. <em>"No!</em> Nothing like that! They're just being real annoying. Well, the oldest doesn't say much, but he doesn't distract me from my work. It's everyone else that is just...getting on my nerves. I don't know. Rich people are weird."</p><p>Miyagi laughed in relief. "I thought for a second that I would have to speak with Usami Fuyuhiko about his family. Remember Micchan, you can always say no to these jobs. You don't have to go."</p><p>Misaki hunched his shoulders. "But...they specifically ask for me. If I don't go, the restaurant will take a hit."</p><p>Miyagi waved his concerns away with a wave of the hand. "I've gone through being in the bashed role plenty of times in my career. A bad word from a client won't take me down. Besides, Usami will understand if you want a night off. You've cooked for their family for <em>months,</em> Micchan."</p><p>"I know." Misaki looked down at his lap. "I thought they would get bored of me by now." He sighed. "You're right, boss. I should take a Saturday off. Can you let them know that I'm sorry for denying their job offer?"</p><p>Miyagi reassured him. "No problem. If the family gets mad, I know how to calm them down."</p><hr/><p>"No Misaki-san for this weekend." Fuyuhiko informed his sons and niece with a teasing smile. "He's taking the night off."</p><p>As expected, Akihiko shot up from his seat and left the room. Everyone heard his footsteps retreat, the front door open, and then shut closed. They thought they heard his car engine roar before he sped down the driveway.</p><p>Haruhiko shook his head and rolled his eyes.</p><p>Kaoruko got up on her feet, offended at being denied to eat Misaki's cooking. "But <em>why?!</em> He has no other interests than cooking!"</p><p>Fuyuhiko chuckled. "It was about time. Misaki-san works almost every single day at <em>Siren.</em> He needs time to recharge and recoup. Don't you want a <em>happy</em> Misaki-san preparing our Saturday meal?"</p><p>"He can relax here just fine." Kaoruko puffed out her cheeks. "We can pay him <em>double</em> to bring him here." An idea popped into her head as she said out loud. "Let's buy him a soft and comfy chair for when he comes into the kitchen. This way, he can relax."</p><p>"Now, now, Kaoruko-chan."</p><p>Haruhiko interjected her line of thought with a cool tone. "Takahashi-san has a life outside of his work. Despite his love of cooking, it is easy to burn out from the intensity of the kitchen. He commented that he hasn't visited his brother in <em>months."</em></p><p>Kaoruko and Fuyuhiko turned to him in shock.</p><p>Haruhiko arched a brow. "Takahashi-san told me while we shared a pot of tea. He tends to make a pot to decompress after cooking for his clients."</p><p>Fuyuhiko snapped his fingers. <em>"Darn.</em> And I was going to gift him a sake set too."</p><p>"He can give it to his brother on a visit." Kaoruko suggested.</p><p>"Excellent idea!"</p><p>Haruhiko overheard their plans with a resigned sigh.</p><hr/><p>The next time Misaki arrived at Usami manor, he received a care package from Kaoruko. Well, she shoved the box into his hands the moment she saw him walking through the front door. The maids hid their amusement behind their hands as Kaoruko demanded to know where he went on Saturday.</p><p>Misaki managed to calm her down and avoided answering her question. He didn't want to admit that he lazed around at home and face timed his brother for a long awaited chat.</p><p>The Usami family's gesture was nice. It seemed his presence was <em>missed</em> in the family.</p><p>When he asked what the box contained, Kaoruko's face flushed and she admitted the family prepared a care package for him. A means to entice him to keep accepting the job and to know he was appreciated at the manor.</p><p>Misaki didn't dare open it in front of them.</p><p>He couldn't imagine what overpriced things they put in there to <em>convince</em> him to keep working Saturdays. He didn't mind working for the family, but the fact they were trying to buy his compliance made him uncomfortable.</p><p>When he went toward the kitchen, he set down the <em>heavy</em> box onto the counter before he went to work.</p><hr/><p>As usual, the dinner went well.</p><p>Misaki received no glares this time around. He realized a few missing family members from the table. The unnamed cousin was gone abroad according to Fuyuhiko. Misaki was relieved. The cousin never introduced himself and Misaki didn't dare ask the Usami family.</p><p>Akihiko badgered him with his usual questions about Takahiro. Kaoruko tossed away her reservations and started her own questions. Misaki had to excuse himself to the kitchen to escape them.</p><p>Misaki thought they would follow him in the kitchen, but Fuyuhiko pulled those two away. He managed to catch father slash uncle bonding time. Misaki thanked Fuyuhiko for intervening on his behalf without realized it.</p><p>He cleaned the kitchen before he made his usual pot of tea. During the process, Haruhiko walked into the kitchen and announced his presence with a greeting.</p><p>Misaki beamed. "Haruhiko-san, you're just in time. The tea just finished brewing."</p><p>Haruhiko walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "Thank you. What is the blend tonight?"</p><p>"Um.." Misaki read the box he picked up from the pantry. "Gyokuro green tea. I made Sancha for the staff."</p><p>Haruhiko's face softened at the gesture. "You're too kind to us all."</p><p>Misaki chuckled. "It's no issue." He collected the tea pot and a giant coaster to place it on. "Everyone deserves a good cup before they go to sleep. Everyone works hard at their jobs and I can tell the staff loves working here." He put down the coaster and the tea pot on the table.</p><p>Haruhiko licked his lips. "I assume father keeps the atmosphere light enough for everyone to feel happy to work here." He watched as Misaki retrieved the cups from the cabinet. </p><p>Misaki returned to the table and served them both a cup of tea. He slumped down on his seat and let out a groan. Lifting his cup to his lips, Misaki blew into the hot tea before taking a satisfying sip. Haruhiko followed his actions and began drinking his tea. </p><p>All of a sudden, Haruhiko asked. "Would you like to accompany me to a tea house next Sunday?"</p><p>Misaki almost dropped his tea cup when he processed his words. "Pardon?"</p><p>Haruhiko repeated himself. "May I escort you to a tea house this Sunday? I frequent the establishment with business partners and their blends are acceptable. I'm certain they will meet your expectations. I'm sure you have heard of <em>Takatsuki's House."</em></p><p>"Y-Yes, I have." Misaki stammered out. "The owner's son comes to our restaurant all the time."</p><p>Haruhiko's eyes sparkled. "I picked well then. Good. I didn't want to pick an extravagant establishment that didn't serve their clients well."</p><p>Misaki observed Haruhiko's eyes for signs of a joke and he saw none. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but, is this a date?"</p><p>Haruhiko nodded his head. "Yes."</p><p>A moment of silence passed before Misaki said. "Sure. I'll talk with boss man about leaving Sunday off." He slurped his tea to stray off the impending <em>doom</em> of Miyagi and his crew's teasing.</p><p>Haruhiko smiled light. "Excellent."</p><p>
  <strong>The end. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>